In recent years, active thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) obtain rapid development and wide applications, such as liquid crystal TVs, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, computer screens, or notebook computer screens etc.
In terms of the current mainstream market, TFT-LCD panels can be divided into three types: twisted nematic (TN) or super twisted nematic (STN) type, in-plane switching (IPS) type and vertical alignment (VA) type. All of them have preferable display effect, and they are applied in various occasions. Except such three LCD panel types, there are some other LCD panel models, such as optically compensated bend (OCB) model, polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) model etc.
Usually, a structure of the LCD panel is consisting of a color filter (CF) substrate, a TFT array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates; a working principle thereof is that a driving voltage is applied to the two substrates to control liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer which refracts light of a backlight module to produce pictures. Besides, most of the LCD panels require alignment films made of polyimide (PI) coated on innermost sides of the two substrates and contacting the liquid crystal layer, so as to arrange the liquid crystal molecules perpendicular or parallel to surfaces of the substrate. In case of the types without PI materials, the liquid crystal molecules directly contact electrodes or inorganic insulation layer (such as silicon nitride (SiNx)), and the surfaces of such the types only can arrange the liquid crystal molecules parallel to the surfaces of the substrates.
In present LCD panels, a vast majority of them is a voltage device which requires voltage change and continuous voltage supply to change and maintain display state; once the voltage was removed (voltage 0), the device displays state of voltage 0, then the previous display state of voltage non-zero cannot be kept; in other words, the vast majority of mainstream LCD panels does not have a displaying feature of multiple steady state at the present time, even a display picture is in a static state that does not need change, the continuous voltage supply is still needed for maintaining the display state; thus, this causes greater energy loss, high demand on batteries or shorter battery life; especially in display application of a mobile equipment. An electronic ink display panel, which is a mainstream display panel for use in current electronic books, has multiple steady state display effect, and does not require the continuous voltage supply in the steady state; an electricity supply thereto is required only at a screen refresh; therefore, relative to the LCD panel, it has enormous advantage on power consumption and battery life; however, disadvantages thereof are worse display effect, less resolution, poor colorful degree, and the like that all are lower than the display effect of LCD panel.